memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bee
thumb|Large bee species from [[Njura]] A bee or honeybee is a type of lifeform, a flying insect animal native to the planet Earth as well as other planets. Their body produces from its glands and plant pollen the edible, semi-solid honey. These creatures built intricate hives, yet were not intelligent. Hymenoptera Apis mellifera was a common variety. ( ) They made hives from beeswax and pollinated plants. Someone who managed bee colonies was called a beekeeper. Starfleet workbees were named for the insects. History and specifics Honeybees fertilized the grapes at Jean-Luc Picard's vineyard, Château Picard, in La Barre, France. ( ) In the late 21st century, honeybees, along with basil, clover, , fennel, tomatoes, strawberries and farm crops, were brought to the first L-5 Earth space station. The bees were kept in farms established along the inside walls of the vessel's cylindrical hull. The station eventually became known as the generational ship . ( ) In the 23rd century, bees were imported to pollinate vegetables on Proxima Beta. ( ) In the year 2239, Leonard McCoy sat on a bee during a picnic at Sunday school. He confessed to never having been a beekeeper. ( ) In 2254, McCoy and Elizabeth March had an outdoor sexual activity interrupted by a bee on Nova Empyrea. ( ) In 2268, the speech of Scalosians to the unaided ear were mistaken for that of bee wings rapidly buzzing. This distortion effect was from their existence in an accelerated, subspace domain. ( ) thumb|left|Honeycomb structure within the vessel orbiting [[Questar M-17.]]In 2269, a landing party explored the ancient starship orbiting the dead sun Questar M-17. Spock observed that the insectoid pod ship was designed with honeycomb patterns much the way Terran bee drones structured their hives. ( ) In 2270, Njuran President and beekeeper crossbred a variety of bee on the planet Njura which was about 6" long and produced a pink honey called varta. It had a very painful stinger capable of injecting deadly poison into the bloodstream. ( ) In 2270, the was ordered to transport an experimental variety of honeybee from Starbase 11 to the planet Sirena on the far side of the sector. Spock described the habits and life of honeybees to his son Zar, who had never heard of them on Sarpeidon. ( ) Comments In 2267, Spock told James T. Kirk that the "birds and bees" were not Vulcan in regards to his pon farr, in reference to an ancient Human language idiom using such a reference regarding biology. ( ) In 2275, on Nova Empyrea, Montgomery Scott suggested that angry people had a bee "in their bonnet". ( ) In 2375, after a sexual encounter with Derran Tal, Harry Kim commented on how differently their species mated. He said to her that "the birds and the bees would be very confused." ( ) Appendices Images Workbee logo.jpg|2270s logo for workbee craft Appearances * * References * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * * category:animals